kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke Voblio
Zeke Voblio Zeke Voblio is a male(usually) of 15, almost 16 years of age, created and controlled by the user Zeke1479. He studies in the Day Class, together with Lara Grihori. He is usually seen to be a small, blue wolf pup, with blue eyes, which is his'Persona,' or body. He has a human form, however, in which he tends to wear a black, unzipped sweatshirt, brown jeans, a white undershirt with matching white sneakers. He still retains his blue hair and eye color in this persona, however, his eyes have no pupils, just a blue iris. He also has a female persona, one that is of an Elemental. It's basically him with longer hair, same blue eyes, taller by a few inches, and, well, how to put this delicately...breasts. His(Her?) assets are also quite larger than that of his(her?) companion, Lara.(Don't tell her I said that.) What he looks like outside his persona is unknown, since the transfer occurs faster than the blinking of an eye. ''Powers & Abilities''Edit He is very intelligent, faster than a normal human being, and can kick very, very hard. However, his upper extremeties are weaker, and though he can hold his own against an enemy in his human persona, he can only do so for a while. His stamina, is, well, pathetic. He get's exhausted very quickly because of that. He has a very keen sense of smell and hearing, his eyesight, however, is normal. Zeke's most prominent ability is being able to use Personas. Personas are fake bodies created by a Laka's secretions of certain glands. He has several Personas, however, he uses three at most. These three are his wolf form, for travel, a human form, and an elemental form. He can stay outside a Persona at will, but he prefers not to. He is also able to use lightning much like Robert can. He has also made a contract with a dimensional being known as Insanity, which made him much stronger. Insanity can also posess Zeke for a while, yet the full extent of Insanity's abilities have yet to be known. Zeke didn't have a very happy life. He only remembers a forest. There was no family, no friends, nothing. Thankfully, he was a quick learner and started his path to survival. He also found himself to already be very intelligent. He figured out what to do, how to hunt, and so on. He always had to be careful not to become a fresh meal because of how frail he was. However, he wasn't completely alone in a way. There were always families or hunters who travel through the woods. He always kept himself hidden from them, so they wouldn't accidentally shot him. But do to the fact of him listening on to them and him being a quick learner, he learned how to speak English rather quickly. There was always a wish for him, though. To want to be them and not feel like some freak species. When he was about 4, he felt weird. He didn't feel like himself and looked in the pond he was near. He didn't see his usual face, but instead a human face. He knew it was himself and wondered how this was possible. He tried to see if he could become himself or exit it somehow. He exited the body easily and then decided to go back in. He realized something. He must have somehow created it. He finally felt normal, but still unique. He named this creation a Persona. This one Persona would be the one that would later become his human Persona. He lived in that form for awhile. One day while Zeke was wandering by the pond, he heard something. Suddenly, a boy, about 13, crashed into him. He thought of him as human at first, until the boy suddenly came out of his Persona. They stared at each other in disbelief, until they heard something. The boy pushed Zeke into the pond. Strange hunters soon came out and killed the boy. Zeke stayed in the pond, until the hunters left. The boy's body was gone. Zeke was scared out of his mind. But there was a faint happiness. A happiness that he was not alone. About 3 years after the incident, when Zeke was 7, a grand stroke of luck happened. A family encountered him. Zeke looked at them, wide-eyed and scared. He exited the Persona out of curiosity and the family was shocked, but intrigued. They told him to come with them and he decided he might, as well. The family observed Zeke to figure out what he might be. They never saw anything like him and their was no matching DNA between him and other creatures. The family knew he was intelligent and decided on it. They would take him in as a family member. Not a pet, but an actual son. He belonged to a rich. nice family. 2 parents, 5 sisters, and 2 brothers They decided to ask if Zeke wanted to name his species and he decided on Laka for the name. Zeke soon started making more Personas, as well. The grand total was 55 Personas. There were a few he did certain tests on. They were modified by certain presets to match certain things. Since his family also delved into beings thought to not exist by most, some of which the family already knew about very well, he always put certain modifications for these Personas. He always tested to see what each new version was like. He also made a secret relaxation and training ground called "The Clearing" to both vacation and test his Personas. Zeke was strolling around with his 15-year old, now 18, best friend and bodyguard, Wisteria. Zeke wanted to see if he could encounter any phenomenon on which to make a new Persona with his new energy sensing headphones until he saw her. A young girl with her obviously twin brother and mother. He knew they were in trouble just by looking at them. He sensed more people. The 2 boys went over to the small family and asked what was wrong. Zeke sensed a psychic nearby and called a chauffeur. He knew how to handle psychics, so he told the family to get in the limo, hide, and not think anything. After all was said and done, Lara, the girl he met those years ago, and Zeke became friends. They were like brother and sister. However, they always made fun of one another, much to the others annoyance. Zeke insulting Lara at the fact of her small...assets and Lara insulting Zeke about how short who was. They were friends nonetheless. Zeke soon learned of Half Moon Academy and decided to get Lara and her brother to go with him there. Only Lara could go, but he was happy with at least that. Zeke had his bodyguards carry his things to Lara's room a little after they entered the school. Category:Characters Category:HMA Characters Category:HMA II Characters Category:HMA II Category:Half Moon Academy